Stuck In Amestris
by Kairi671
Summary: Two teens siblings were at their younger sister's funeral then all of a sudden they saw a gate. Then the gate pulled the siblings and now they are stuck and they need to get home but can Vivi resist to fall in love to Ed or will she. OC Vivian and Elias and other OC. Oh and one more thing the siblings are demon hunters
1. In Amestris

**Hi everyone. Umm this is my first fanfiction of FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood. So if there is any spelling error I would be happily to correct it. Also I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Square Enix owns it. But i do own the original characters and it is going to be rated T because due to Ed,s bad language and Vivian,s Spanish bad language. **

**Once there was a sixteen year old girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes and she was with her younger brother. Their names were Vivian Mendez and Elias Mendez. They were walking from their younger sister funeral and they were so sad but the most devestated was their mom. As they were walking home to cry themselves to sleep, they came across a weird gate with Latin words. **

**They did not understand Latin because they were Mexicans and they did always carried a Bible and their laptop, ipod suffle, nintendo 3ds, and their i touch. Because they were in the year 2014 and they didn,t like to go anywhere without their stuff. So anyway as they were seeing the weird gate and Elias said Hey Vivi let,s go through the gate, and Vivian said sure what,s going to happened to us drag us to a another world ha. As they went to the weird gate black tentacles drag both brothers and they met a weird white person. Vivian said Who ARE you? **

**The Thing said who me I,m glad you ask, as you I am GOD, I am the Universe, I am All and lastly I am You. Vivian said Your not GOD you are just a freak! The Thing said I don't care what you think you two should get through the gate but first your payment. The Thing was thinking of their payment and said I know what your payment should be you spiritual gifts from the real GOD. From you miss I should take your gift of Vision and from you young lad I should take Exhortation and that was the payment for the two brothers. **

**As the two brothers went through the gate they saw the most horrifying images and as they went through the door they was a light and they went through the light. The two brothers landed in an alley and Vivian said, Elias are you ok? Elias said, yeah sis I,m ok. How about you? Vivi said, yeah I,m ok but donde chingados estamos (where the hell are we). Elias said sis your language remember we are not to say vulgar words and you should not use language like that and Vivi said ok your right but still where are we.**

** As they were exploring their new surrounding Vivian accidentally clapped her hands and used her hands to create a weird light and something came out of that weird light and the object was a rock shaped as her younger sister. Vivian said weird but awesome. Elias said sis that was awesome! How did you do it?. Vivian said I only clapped my hands and some how I put my hands on the rock and bang this happened. Hey Elias can you do the same thing? Then Elias clapped his hands did the same thing but the rock was shaped as his older sister and Elias said awesome! As the brother and sister grab their stuff and went to explore they saw a man and the man saw the siblings and got near them and said you two are alchemist and the siblings said we came from a different time period. **

**T****he man said so you two are different time period. The man did saw their clothing weird. Vivi said yes we are from a different time period. Then the man said would you tell what's it like. Then Vivi smiled and said ok but just they were to talk about their time they were interrupted by a boy with blond hair and gold eyes and a suit of armor and the boy said THERE YOU ARE Isaac McDougal! You are under arrest! **

**The man said we should go and the man ran and the young boy yelled at the siblings and said YOU TWO ARE UNDER ARREST! Then Vivi said chingados (damn it). As the siblings went with the young boy the boy with the suit of armor said um brother that girl with the brown hair and brown eyes is beautiful and the boy who is with her is probably her younger brother. **

**Then Vivi said said hey I could hear you and If you want me to tell you my name then my name is Vivian Mendez and this is my younger brother Elias Mendez but you two can call me Vivi. Then Elias said nice to meet you. Then the young boy said nice to meet you my name is Edward Elric and this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric but you two can call me Ed and you can call my younger brother Al. **

**Then Ed said so why were you with a criminal? Then Vivi said we didn't know he was a criminal we were just talking with him but before that we were pulled by a door with black tentacles and demand a payment and our payment was our spiritual gifts. Then Ed said did you two attempted human transmutation? **

**Then Vivi said NO we would not be like GOD only GOD would give and take life and second we were drag by it and all of a sudden we could do this. Then Vivi and Elias showed their alchemy and Ed said you two could do the same as I can do. Then Ed showed his alchemy and Vivi said whoa that is soo cool. But I have a question? Then Ed said go ahead and ask. **

**Then Vivi said where are we and what day month and year is this? Then Ed said well You guys are in Amestris and the date is July, 1st, 1914. Does that answer your question? Then Vivi said WHAT we are 100 years from our time period. Man I wish we wouldn't go through that gate if a certain SOMEONE wasn't curious. **

**Then Elias smirk at her. Then Ed said what were you two doing before coming through the gate? Then Elias said we were at a funeral. The funeral was for our younger sister Nayomi Mendez. Then Ed said how did your younger sister died? Then Elias said she died in a accident. It all happened like this we were walking home the three of us and all of a sudden a truck pulled my sister in and Vivi and I tried to save her but it was too late and the truck tire squashed my younger sister's head. **

**Then Ed turned a sad face and said you two loved her huh. Then Vivi started crying and Ed went to comfort her and Al went to comfort Elias and Elias said we called our mom to come and our mom called everyone we knew and our mom saw her body. She was devastated and saw us and told us if we were alright and we told her we tried to save her but the truck was too strong for and our mom didn't blamed us for her death she didn't blamed the driver ether. **

**T****hen Ed said she told you guys that. Wow your mom must be so strong in order to forgive. I can't even forgive my own bastard father. Elias said yes she told us that. Then Vivi said I was suppose to protect her and Elias and I feel like I'm the weakest person. **

**I was taking care of Elias and Nayomi while mom was at work and all of that because hijo de perra madre bastardo (son of the bitch) (bastard) father of our left us for a woman and because he was embarressed of Elias and I because of our mental condition. Then Ed said what is your mental condition? **

**Then Vivi said mine is lightly autism and my brother has a the same but a bit more stronger case. Then Ed said what is autism. Then Vivi said autism is a pervasive developmental disorder of children, characterized by impaired communication, excessive rigidity, and emotional detachment. Then Ed said so that is what is it well for me you guys look normal. **

**Then Vivi said that what autism is the person who has it will look normal but in the mind will act like a child. I trying to look like a mature person so my would not get embarrassed of me but that pendejo (moron) won't appreciate my efforts. Then Ed said wow that bastard is worse that my dad but now that I know you two and where you are from I have one more question what were those words you were saying in a different language? **

**Then Vivi said what words? Then Vivi said oh those words, sorry those words were inappropriate words and they the language of Spanish and those bad words in translated in English are son of a bitch, moron, bastard and damn it. And Ed said oh huh maybe you could teach me Spanish so I could say those words to my boss Colonel Mustang. Then Vivi laugh and said ok.**


	2. Meeting Mustang

**Hi Everyone I hope you liked the first chapter because I,m going for a 30 to 40 chapters but I will try to updated. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

**Also i will try not to use the word GOD too much because there might be people offend it by it. As Ed, AL Vivi, and Elias were walking while Vivi was teaching bad words in Spanish to Ed they were stop by non other Colonel Mustang and Mustang said hey there shorty. Then Ed said WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT WOULD FIT IN A SAFE BOX! **

**Then Vivi said hey Al does Ed get mad if people make fun of his height? Then Al said yes brother does get mad when they make fun of his height. Then Vivi said Ed I know how you feel Elias make fun of my height all the time. Then Ed said FINALLY SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ME! and Ed went to hugged Vivi and Vivi blushed. **

**Then Elias said um who are you mister. Then Colonel Mustang said who me well I,m Colonel Mustang and at your service and who is this beautiful young lady? Then Elias said oh she well she is my older sister Vivian and I,m her younger brother Elias and don't get funny ideas about my sis. I am going to protect her from guys like you womanizer. **

**Then Mustang said so you are her younger brother well I will try to resist making a move on your sister. Then Vivi said do you know this? Then Vivi clapped her hands and put her hand on the ground and came out Ed with all the details of his face. Then Mustang said wow you know how to do that. Wait did you do human transmutation? **

**Then Vivi said no we did not do that. Hey Elias we should explain how we landed here. Then Elias said yeah sis we should. Then Mustang said you two should explain. Then Vivi explain about the weird gate, their sister,s funeral , and their way how they used their alchemy. Then Mustang said wow you two went a lot and yet both of you are strong. **

**Then Vivi said we have to be strong because of our mom and oh man mom we need to call her and tell her we are alright or she will think we are dead and she will suffer even more. Then Vivi pulled ou her cellphone and the good thing that it has signal and Vivi started calling her mom and her mom picked up the phone and her mom said where are you and your brother? **

**Then Vivi said um mom we are in a different time period and we don't know how to get back and i'm not lying I'm telling the truth I fact I will send a photo. Then Vivi took a photo of Ed, Al and Mustang and the sign of Amestris and sent it to her mom and her mom said wow you two are in a different time period. Well try to get home I will miss you and your brother but please don't die. **

**I don't want to lose you or your brother. I already lost your sister and I do not want to repeat it and oh one more thing Vivi that boy with the blond hair and gold eyes well if you like him may have him as your future husband. Then Vivi said MOM! Don't say stuff like that and you're making me blush. **

**Then Vivi turned a bit red and said ok mom we promise we won't die and we will take care of ourselves and try to get home. Then Vivi's mom said ok dear. Then Vivi's mom hanged up and the signal disapeared. Then Vivi said hey Elias I just called mom and she said that we better not die and come home safe. Then Elias said alright sis but how come you're red. **

**Then Vivi said oh it's nothing. Then Ed said what is that weird device you're holding? Then Vivi said oh this it's called a cellphone and i have more stuff in my bag. The Vivi took out her laptop, i touch, i pod, and her nintendo 3 ds with her favorite games. Then Ed said wow so this is stuff from your time period well it is so advance and yet you guys see it as ordinary objects. Then Mustang said so Vivi does your government in your time period is military state or it is democratic? **

**Then Vivi said our government is democratic and the people elect who will be our president, congress, senate, and the president also chooses who will be in the supreme court. We call them the executive branch, the legislative branch and the judicial branch. Then Mustang said so that is your government well if I become the Führer well I will need your help to make this country a democratic country. **

**I have to admit not only you're beautiful but you also have brains and here I though that you perfered beauty over brains. Then Vivi said WHAT you think I am stupid well here is one thing I am the smartest girl in my class back in my time period and even know I have great looks doesn't mean I lacked in the brains department and I happened to study a lot. **

**Then Ed hey colonel bastardo (bastard) will you stop bugging Vivi and tell us what do you want. Then Mustang said Ed what kind of language did you used because I didn't understand. Then Vivi said um sir that language he used was Spanish and I know how to speak, write and, read it. Then Mustang said interesting. Can you speak it for me? Then Vivi said ok. Hola me llamo Viviana y estoy con mi hermano Elias y estamos con nuevo amigos. Hi my name is Vivian and I am with my brother Elias and we are with new friends that what I ment to say in Spanish. **

**Then Mustang said so that's Spanish well I find this interesting and I want both of you to become state alchemist. So what do you two think? Then Elias said ok sure we will give it a try but are we suppose to study first? Then Mustang said yes you need to study for the written test and then you need to demonstrate your alchemy. **

**Vivi said ok but where do we find alchemy books? Then Ed said I'll teach you guys since you two are now alchemy geniuses. Then the siblings went to a library and started studying. Then Ed said before you train the mind first you must train the body. Then Vivi said oh we already train our body. We know marshal arts and it is called Kung fu. Do you want to see? **

**Then Ed and Al said yeah sure show us. Then Vivi and Elias went to positions and started sparing and Vivi beated Elias and Elias said oh man sis you always beat me. Then Vivi smirk at him. Ed said wow you two know how to fight and you Vivi beated your younger brother. I wish I could beat Al but he is too strong. **

**Then Vivi said hey Ed want to spar with Elias and I'll spar with Al. Then the four went in to positions and started attacking and in a while Ed beat Elias while Vivi was a tie with Al and Al said wow Vivi you're as srong as I am and Vivi said well I'm not that strong but I do train and I train everyday. **

**So it was three weeks to get the siblings to get ready for the state alchemist test and Vivi and Elias were ready. Ed took them to Colonel Mustang and told him that they were ready. Then Mustang said Ed are you sure they are ready? Ed said yeah sure they are ready. Vivi is the most smartest of the two and she memorized the books in just two weeks and review and Elias just finished memorizing the books. Then Mustang said alright then lets go and see Hawkeye. **

**Then the group went to see L.T Kawkeye and said hello there Colonel Mustang. Mustang said good morning Hawkeye. I want you to meet two new state alchemist examees. Their names are Vivian and Elias Mendez. Vivian said hi nice to meet you. Hawkeye said nice to meet you too my name is Riza Hawkeye. So you two are brother and sister? Vivi said yeah I'm the oldest and Elias is the youngest. Riza said I see well I hope you two pass the test. It's not easy. Vivi said oh don't worry we will pass. **

**We need to get back home. Riza said back home where your from? Vivi said we are from a different time period and we were pulled from a weird gate and all of a sudden we were here. Riza said we I hope you get back where your from. Vivi said the siblings were entering the building they were getting nervous but they ask where is the restroom and they followed the guard and they went to the restroom to pray and to ask GOD for wisdom and they got out. They were ready to take the test.**


	3. The Test

**As the siblings enter a room to take the written test they calm themselves down and started. Next they went to the psychologist to evaluate them and found them normal but they didn't know about their condition. After that they went to show their skills to no other that the Führer. Führer King Bradley was shocked to see two very young alchemist and said tell me dear what is your name. **

**Vivi said my name is Vivian Mendez. Führer King Bradley said and you lad what is yours. Elias said my name is Elias Mendez. Nice to meet you. Führer King Bradley said what lovely name for a beautiful young girl and a strong name to the lad. Vivi and Elias said to the Führer. Thank you. Then Führer King Bradley said to the the siblings you may proceed. **

**Then Vivi and Elias began taking their test and King Bradley is impressed with the siblings and said mmm I should tell this to Father. He would want those two as a sacrifice. Then as the sibling were finished the Führer said I hope you two pass because you two would make excellent solders. After that he left. As three days passed Colonel Mustang called on Vivi and Elias and said Ms. Vivian you passed with the same results as Ed and Elias you also passed. **

**Then the two siblings celebrated and Mustang said it is official you two are now dogs of the military and due to Vivi results she now has the equivalent of major. Vivi said awesome I am now part of the military and Elias said cool. Then Mustang said ok Vivi your code name will be the Aqua alchemist and Elias your code name will be the Cool alchemist. **

**Both siblings said ok what is our first mission. Then Mustang said you two will go with Fullmetal and check on a town call Liore. There all four of you will see what is going on there and all of it because there were murder of solders there. Then Vivi said alright when shall we leave. Mustang said tomorrow morning at 10:00 am sharp. As the two sibling got out of the colonel's office they saw Ed and Al going to Colonel Mustang office and they said so how it go. Vivi said I passed the test and with the highest marks and Mustang said that I made the same results as you and Elias barely passed. Ed said not bad at all for Elias and Vivi congrats. **

**Vivi said aw thanks Ed and Ed went inside to hear his next mission. As Mustang was making fun of Ed. L.T Hawkeye came inside the office and explained the mission to Ed and Ed said ok so I get a partner and one of them is like me but in girl form and the other is more of a moron. Then Elias came storming in to the office and said WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MORON HUH SMALL FRY! Then Ed said WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK, SHORTY, SMALL FRY THAT NEEDS TO BEEN SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS! **

**Then Vivi said WILL YOU TWO STOP YELLING GEESH YOU TWO SOUND LIKE IN-LAWS FIGHTING AND ARGUING ALL OF TIME. Then Elias and Ed stopped yelling and turned red. Then Mustang said finally someone besides Al can control Ed and even better someone who can control a idiot. Then Elias and Ed glared at Mustang. Vivi said hey we should go to a hotel and get some rest. **

**Eli and I had a long day. Ed said wait we can call Elias his nickname Eli? Vivi said yeah you two can call him Eli. Then Ed, Al, Vivi and Eli went to check in a hotel but right before they went to a hotel they bump in to non other than Mustang good and most of the time annoying friend Brigadier General Maes Hughes. **

**Then Hughes said hey Mustang I just came by to say hello. Then Hughes saw Ed, Al Vivi and Eli and said you two and the Elric brothers and you other two are the Mendez siblings. I never realized that the Fullmetal takes his name to the maximum. Then Al said um I'm not brother I 'am his younger brother Alphonse. Then If your not Fullmetal then must be the other sorry I didn't realized you were so and then Ed was thinking that Hughes better not call him short. **

**Hughes turned to see Vivi and Eli and said I didn't realized I was with the second youngest state alchemist and the third youngest state alchemist. Nice to meet both of you. Vivi said nice to meet you too um. Brigadier General Maes Hughes at your service miss. Then Mustang said Hughes what are you doing here. Hughes said I came to see if the four of them needed a place to stay. Then Vivi said it is ok we just go to a hotel. The Hughes said it is no problem you four stay at my house besides you four get to meet my sweetheart Elicia and my wife Gracia. Then he pulled out picture of his wife and daughter. **

**When Vivi saw Elicia she wanted to get out of the room and cry but she had to hold back her tears. Ed, Al, Eli and Vivi were drag by him and were brought to his home where his wife and daughter saw and Elicia said daddy you're home. Then Vivi wanted to cry and Hughes saw her tears and said you three go inside I will talk to Vivian. Then Elias said I better go with you she doesn't trust people and I'm her only family in this world. Hughes nodded and went to see Vivi. Ed and Al followed them. Then Vivi was outside and sang a song called Part of Me by Katy Perry. **

**Days like this I want to drive away**

**Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade**

**'Cause you chewed me up and spit me out**

**Like I was poison in your mouth**

**You took my light, you drained me down**

**But that was then and this is now**

**Now look at me**

**This is the part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**This is the part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**Throw your sticks and your stones,**

**Throw your bombs and your blows**

**But you're not gonna break my soul**

**This is the part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**I just wanna throw my phone away**

**Find out who is really there for me**

**You ripped me off, your love was cheap**

**Was always tearing at the seams**

**I fell deep, and you let me down**

**But that was then and this is now**

**Now look at me**

**Now look at me I'm sparkling**

**A firework, a dancing flame**

**You won't ever put me out again**

**I'm glowin', oh, whoa**

**So you can keep the diamond ring**

**It don't mean nothing anyway**

**In fact you can keep everything, yeah, yeah,**

**Except for me**

**This is the part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**This is the part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**Throw your sticks and your stones,**

**Throw your bombs and your blows**

**But you're not gonna break my soul**

**This is the part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**This is the part of me, no**

**Away from me, no**

**This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me..., no**

**Throw your sticks and your stones,**

**Throw your bombs and your blows**

**But you're not gonna break my soul**

**This is the part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Then Hughes, Al, Ed and Eli heard her singing voice and they were shocked except Eli. Then Ed said hey Eli did you know you sister has a beautiful voice. Then Eli said yeah I did knew she has a great voice. I had heard her sing at least five times already. **

**Then Al said wow just wow. Then Hughes said I can't believe a teen would have a a great voice. Then Vivi heard them and started blushing and said WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE! Then Ed said we followed you because you ran away from us when you saw Hughes's child. Then Vivi said I'm sorry. When I saw Elicia, I immediately saw my sister but as her age. **

**Then Vivi started crying and Hughes said what happened to your sister? Eli came close to comfort her and told Hughes of what happened. Then Hughes said so that why you cried. Now I feel guilty of it and I'm sorry for your loss. Then the siblings said it's alright and thank you. They went back inside the house to eat.**


	4. To The Town of Liore

**As the sun rises Vivi woke up at 6:00 am and went to the store to buy new clothes because she only got the clothes she is wearing. Her clothes that she is wearing are skinny jeans, a green no bounderies t-shirt and under her t-shirt was her tank top colored green. As for shoes. She wears camo tennis shoes. Well anyway she went to the store and some clothing that are her taste and brought a green shirt, a tank top colored pink and a short pants of the color black. **

**She also brought underwear and bras. After all she is a girl and she hates show her body to any man and she has to be careful as she is a maiden. Well anyways as she is done with her shopping. Vivi went back to Hughes house to take a shower. As she was taking a shower Ed went inside to do his business but after he is done. **

**He saw Vivi naked and blushed. But before he turned around, he saw Vivi's scar on her stomach and turn around quickly and left the restroom. Vivi was mad at Ed and she blushed. Her face turn red like a apple and quickly change. The reason she didn't scream because she didn't want to make a rackus but she did notice Ed saw her scar. She wanted to keep it a secret from Ed and Al but sooner or later she is going to tell them. As Vivi got out of the bathroom she saw Eli and said good morning little bro. **

**Then Eli said good morning sis. Did you sleep well? Vivi said yep I,m all ready for work. Then Eli said Vivi why is your face red. Then Vivi said oh it's nothing don't worry about it. As Vivi left she saw Ed and didn't speak at him for a while and finally Ed said Vivi I,m sorry for entering the bathroom while you were taking a shower. Vivi said it's ok. It's kinda my fault for not locking the door. Then Ed said can I ask you a question? Vivi said sure. You lied about you didn't used human transmutation. **

**Then Vivi said I didn't lie. I would never lie about something serious. Then Ed said then why do you have a scar on your stomach? Vivi said oh the scar well it's kinda hard for me to tell you. Ed said come on Vivi you can tell me. Even If we knew for day, you still told me about how you got here and the death about your sister. **

**Then Vivi said ok Ed I'll tell. Here's how I got the scar.I was operated at the age of 12. Ed said operated but why. Then Vivi said well because I used to have a tumor. Ed said tumor what is that. Vivi said well a tumor is an uncontrolled, abnormal, circumscribed growth of cells in any animal or plant tissue. **

**But some have a disease called cancer and some don't do anything bad to the human body. Ed said so your tumor was a good one or a cancerous one. Vivi said no it was a good one but they had to take one of my ovaries and the ovarie that they took was the left one. Then Ed said so that is why you have the scar. Vivi said yes. Then Al heard her story and said so that is why you cover your stomach. But why you don't want anyone to see it. Vivi said because when people see my scar they take pity on me and when I was in middle school. There were some girls who would make fun of me and they would call me a freak and I would give those mean girls a punch on the face. **

**Ed said you know what those girls were jealous of you and yet even know you punch them. You still maintain yourself strong. Vivi said yep I'm still strong but I just want to cry because of my little sister death. Then Ed said stand up and walk forward. Vivi said I know and I have to be strong not only for me but to my only brother but mostly to my mom. Then Al left the room to get things ready. Ed said that more like it. That's what I want to hear. Then Vivi gave a kiss on the cheek to ****Ed and said thanks Ed. **

**I need someone besides my brother to hear me out. Eli saw his sister kissed Ed on the cheek and said in a teasing matter. Vivi kissed Ed, Vivi kissed Ed. Then Vivi went to her brother and gave him a noggie on the head so hard that Elias started screaming like a girl. Then Ed was laughing so hard that Al heard his laughter and saw how Vivi was giving a noggie to Eli and started laughing as well. Then Eli said Vivi stop please. I promise to stop teasing you but please stop. **

**Then Vivi stop and said you better or I will show your baby pictures to Ed and Al. Then Eli said I'll get my vengence on you sis and I know your weakness. Then Vivi said oh yeah well I'll show Al and Ed your baby pictures and when your were wearing a dress. Then Eli said ok ok you win. Then Eli check the clock and said we better get going. **

**The train is about to leave in thirty minutes. The the group left Hughes house to go to the train station. When their train came, Hughes, Mustang, and Hawkeye went to say their good byes to the teens and Hughes said you guys better get back here so that way my beautiful wife will cook her delicious food for you four. Then Vivi said thanks . **

**Then the train went to Liore with the four teens. As the group are on the train, Vivi took out her laptop and started typing on her digital dairy and Al saw her how she was typing so fast and said um Vivi what is that. Then Vivi said this is my laptop. Inside there lots of information I have and my dairy. I don't like to write about my private life in a dairy book because SOMEONE well see it. Then of course she was refering to her brother. Then Al said so that is what your doing. **

**Then Vivi took out her i touch and started hear music. Then Al saw her i touch and started studying the device. Then Al said hey Vivi what is that device. Vivi said oh this. It's a i touch. We use it to hear our favorite music. Then Ed said oh realy well can u still hear music without those weird plugs that you have on your ears. Vivi said you mean headphones. **

**They are used to hear music without anyone being disturbed. Then Vivi unplug the headphone and Ed and Al heard a song. Then Ed said I'm impressed with your advance technology. Then Vivi said yeah I know but I wished I could have see the ocean one last time. Then Al said you guys have seen the ocean? **

**Then Eli said yeah we used to go to the beach every week since we live near the coast. If you don't believe us we have pictures. Then Vivi took out her 3ds and showed the pictures to Ed and Al. The Al said wow you guys do live near the ocean. I wish I could see it. Then Ed said don't worry Al once we get your body back we'll go to the ocean. Then Vivi said so Ed why is Al in a suit of armor. Then Ed said you guys told us the truth about your life so now we are going to tell you. **

**Equivalent of Exchange. You told your story and I'll tell you mine. Vivi said ok tell us. Then Ed said well it's started like this. Our father left us when we were little and our mom raised us all alone. We used to play with our good friend Winry Rockbell. Then a outbreak came and our mom was ill. We wanted to see her get better but she died before our bastard father came. He didn't came to her funeral and we were all alone. Then we went to find a teacher and found Izumi Curtis. **

**Her philosophy is, "to train the spirit, first train the body.", Vivi said oh so that is why you told us that when you started teaching us. Than Vivi said oh it knida like fasting. Then Ed said what is that. Vivi said nevermind Ed. Please continue. Ed said as I was telling. We were skilled enough on alchemy and started getting the ingredients for human transmutation. **

**Then Ed explained to Vivi and Eli what the human body is made of chemically. Then Ed said as Al and I finished putting the other ingredients, we put the last which was part of our soul. Vivi said you mean blood. Ed nodded and said we were finally reviving mom but the human transmutation circle went rebound. At first Al lost his whole body and I saw The Gate and the same weird thing you guys saw. I saw it too and it's black tentacles drag me as well and when I was finished.**

** The Thing demanded payment and he took my leg. When I came back I saw that Al wasn't there. His whole body was gone and I created a blood seal on a suit of armor and I bonded Al soul with the suit of armor but it has cost me my arm as well. Then Al picked me up and we went to Winry's house. Winry and Winry's grandma saw me all covered in blood gave me surgery. **

**After our tramatic event, Colonel Mustang went to recrute me and I got a automail arm and leg. At the age of twelve I became a dog of the military. So that is all what happened before Al and I came to the military. Vivi was shocked and so was Eli and they said woah you life was even harder than our life. **

**The Vivi said but I can't believe that your dad left you guys at such a young age. I mean he didn't have a reason to leave. Ed your dad is pendejo,estupido and un idota. Ed said in English please. Vivi said ok they mean moron, stupid and idiot. Then Ed smiled. Eli said look it's the town of Liore. We are finally here. And the group were getting ready to get off the train.**


	5. First Day on the Job

**As the four teens were about to enter Hughes house they saw little Elicia and Elicia saw the four teen and said big sister, big brothers and little brother. Then Ed said what did you say. I,m Edward Elric and this is my younger brother Alphonse. Get it younger brother. Then Elicia said but younger means little and your little. **

**Ed was yelling WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE THAT WOULD NEED A TELESCOPE IN ORDER TO SEE ME! Then Al grab Ed before he launched at Elicia while Elicia was laughing. When the four were at the table Ed, Vivi and Eli were eating and Hughes ask Al why was he not eating. Then Ed made a lie and said um Al is not eating because he is not suppose to but I'll eat for the both of us. **

**Then Vivi said wow this is delicious. Then Ed said your right. Gracia was pleased that the teens loved her cooking. As they finished dinner showed their rooms. Hughes said ok Vivi will sleep in Elicia's room while the boys stay in the guest room. The teens agree and went to their rooms. Ed was telling how the food taste and Al said hey brother. **

**What does 's cooking taste like. Ed said well her quiche is almost like mom used to make. Al asid realy well I'm going to add it to my list of what I am going to eat once after I get my body back. Ed said yeah you that Al. While Ed and Al were talking Vivi and Eli were also talking. Eli said hey Vivi Mrs. Gracia's cook was so delicious. **

**Vivi said yeah almost as good as mom. Vivi turned on a sad face and said I miss mom, cousin Angie, I miss everyone. Well except dad. That pendejo (moron) wouldn't miss us. Mom must have told him where we are and he is celebrating that he got rid of us. Well I don't care. I'll just put in GOD's hands. **

**Elias said shhh sis don't you want to be persecuted. They probably do persecute Christians and second do not use vulgar language sis. Vivi said ok ok geesh. Vivi went to find a place to at least cry. She has finally found a place to cry and started crying untill Elicia came asked her why she was crying. Vivi said Elicia the reason I was crying was that I miss my family. **

**You see I'm not around here and I'm also crying because my younger sister died. Elicia said why did your sister died. Vivi said there is no need to tell you that I will tell you when you ready ok. Elicia said ok. Then Elicia went to hug Vivi. Hughes and Gracia saw how their daughter and Vivi hug and Hughes said Vivi is a strong girl and manage to make a impact on others. **

**She is like Ed but she a bit different. I sensing a strong spiritual conection about her. Then Gracia said I agree dear. It's like she has a strong conncetion to a supernatural being. You know like GOD. Then Hughes said yeah dear your right. Not only her and her brother I'm worried about. I also worried about Ed and Al. I mean military life it is not easy. **

**They not called dogs of the military for nothing. Gracia said your right dear but they choose this life because they want to find something and Vivi and Elias want to go back where they from. Hughes said your right dear but still they are young. Changing the topic I'm sensing a romance in the air. Gracia said why you said that. Hughes said because Ed is getting attracted to Vivi. **

**I mean not only she is beautiful but also she has a beautiful singing voice. Gracia said you heard her singing. Hughes said yes her younger brother told me that she sings when she is sad, happy, or scared. The Gracia said we should go to bed. It's getting late. Hughes said yeah you right dear. The couple went to bed. After Maes and Garcia went to bed. Vivi went outside to get some air untill she Ed doing the same thing. Ed saw her and said hey Vivi you couldn't sleep? Then Vivi said yeah I was just about to sing untill you came out of nowhere. **

**Ed said sorry but still can I hear you singing. Vivi blushed and said normally I let Eli hear because he is the only one who has heard me before but to you I make a exception. I hope Al doesn't hear me. Ed said Al already heard you sing and he said wow just wow and me I was shocked. Then Vivi blushed and said I going to sing Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru. Then Ed nodded. **

**In you and I, there's a new land,**

**Angels in flight,**

**{I need more affection than you know}**

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away,**

**Music in time,**

**{I need more affection than you know}**

**What's left of me,**

**What's left of me now?**

**I watch you fast asleep,**

**All I fear means nothing,**

**In you and I, there's a new land,**

**Angels in flight,**

**{I need more affection than you know}**

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away,**

**Music in time,**

**{I need more affection than you know}**

**What's left of me,**

**What's left of me?**

**{So many ups and downs}**

**My heart's a battleground**

**{I need true emotions}**

**{I need more affection than you know}**

**{I need true emotions}**

**You show me how to see**

**That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,**

**In you and I there's a new land,**

**Angels in flight,**

**{I need more affection than you know}**

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away,**

**Music in time,**

**{I need more affection than you know}**

**What's left of me,**

**What's left of me now?**

**My fears, my lies..**

**Melt away**

**{I need more affection than you know} Then Ed has his mouth open and said you know you have a great voice and yet you don't want people to know about it. Then Vivi said well i do want people to hear my voice but I get nervous when I sing to other people besides you, Al and Eli. Then Ed said in low voice I want to kiss you. Then Vivi said huh what did you say. **

**The Ed was leaning to Vivi but Al showed up and said um brother what are you doing. Ed said nothing nothing I was checking if Vivi has something in her teeth but looks like she has nothing right Vivi. Then Vivi said yeah yeah. Then Al looked at Vivi and Ed suspicious and said ok. While Ed and Vivi blushed. Ed and Vivi went to bed while Al saw his brother sleeping.**


	6. False Prophet

**As the teens got off the train. Eli saw the town and said hey sis this place looks so peaceful. Then Vivi said yeah it's so calm that I don't want to leave this place. Then the gang went to a small resturant and ate there. Then the group heard Father Cornello's speech and Ed said who's the person speaking. Then the owner of the resturant said oh that Father Cornello. **

**He makes miracles happen. He makes stuff out of thin air. Then Vivi said in her mind you mean false miracles. Then Vivi said hey Ed I don't think Father Cornello makes miracles. I mean makes stuff out of thin air. Sounds like alchemy. Ed said yeah your right we should visit Father Cornello. As the group were about to leave. Al broke a radio and the owner of the radio said hey you broke it. **

**Now we can't here Father Cornello's speech. Then Al said I'm sorry. I'll fix it. Then Al was making a transmutation circle and the owner of the radio said what is he doing. Then Ed said just watch. Then Al said all right here I go and used his alchemy and fixed the radio. The people that saw Al doing alchemy were surprised and the owner of the radio said you have been touch by GOD. **

**Then Ed said oh no that not a miracle. That is called alchemy. Then Ed said you see we're the Elric brothers and they are the Mendez siblings. Then the people said oh wow the Fullmetal Alchemist and the Aqua Alchemist and the Cool Alchemist are here in our town. Then the people turned to Eli and Al and said so you two are the alchemy geniuses. **

**Wow you two do live up to your name. The Al said I,m not brother and my name is Alphonse Elric. Then Eli said I,m not Vivi. My name is Elias. Then the people said then If you two are not then it must be the two shorties there. Then Ed and Vivi said WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK, SHORTIE AND TINY HUH PUNKS!. Then the teens saw Farther Cornello perform alchemy. Ed said huh Father Cornello is ignoring the law of Equivalent Exchange. I mean how is he transmuting a small object into a large object. **

**Then Al said yeah he is ingoring the law alright but maybe. Then Ed said yeah maybe he has the Philosopher's Stone. Then Vivi said what is the Philosopher's Stone? Then Ed said the Philosopher's Stone is known by various other names such as the Red Stone, the Fifth Element, and more, it is a powerful transmutation amplifier that will allow the user in increase in alchemy abilities. Then Vivi said wow so that is the Philosopher's Stone power. Hey Ed could that stone takes us back to our time period? The Ed said maybe but we won't know if we tried. Then Vivi said yeah.**

**As the group went inside the church of Leto, Vivi and Eli felt uncomfortable. Ed notice their behavior and said are you guys alright? Then Vivi said Ed I need to speak with you in private. Then Eli came to her and said sis are you sure that you're going to tell him? Then Vivi said yeah Eli. We going have to tell him sooner or later about what religion we follow. **

**Eli, you and I know that Leto is a demon and sooner we are going to have a spiritual battle. Then Eli nodded and left Ed and Vivi to talk alone. Then Ed said so Vivi what do you want to tell me? Then Vivi said well um Ed the thing is I don't feel comfortable here in this church. Ed said Vivi. You and Elias are keeping something from me and Al and I want to know. Then Vivi said ok ok I'll tell you. You see Eli and I follow a religion. Then Ed said don't tell you guys follow Letoism. **

**Then Vivi said NO WE DO NOT FOLLOW THAT DEMON!. Then Ed said what do you mean demon. Then Vivi said Ed. Eli and I are followers God. The true God and we felt fear if we told anyone about it. Then Ed said Vivi I'm not a religous type but I'm not going to judge you or your brother. Then Vivi said but Ed I thought that you were going to kill me and Eli because we follow God and back where we from before we were allowed freedom of religion. There were perceutions on the people who follow the teachings of Jesus Christ. The religion we follow is called Christianity and not only we are Christian but God gave me and Eli a special request. **

**That request is to vanquish demons. Then Ed laugh and said demon they don't exist. Then Vivi said they do I have seen them and now they are making people to follow it. They are filling them with lies. Then Ed said we talk about this later. We have a job to do. Then as Vivi and returned from their talk. They saw Eli and Al waiting for them and went to see a young woman praying. **

**She was praying to the Sun God Leto to bring back her dead fiance back to life. Then the woman saw the teens and said my name is Rose and are you four intersted in Letoism. Then Vivi and Eli said no we are not intersted but thank you. The Ed said I,m not a religous type. The Rose said that's too bad. If you believe enough maybe the Sun God will help you grow. **

**Then Ed and Vivi said WHAT DID YOU SAY? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET! Then Al and Eli were holding their older siblings and calming them down. Then Ed said to Rose, you think that the dead is revived when you just pray. I,m sorry to this Rose but the dead don't come back to life. Then Vivi said Rose what Ed is trying to tell you is half true but I had heard people who have died but returned back to life. Even know there's no alchemy where I,m from. Then Ed said Vivi have you seen a person returned back to life? **

**Then Vivi said yes. I have seen it two times. The first one was my mom and and second was a young girl. Then Ed said maybe in your time period is possible but not here in this time period. Then Vivi said in her mind man of little faith. But anyway Rose I know how you feel. Then Rose said how do you know how I feel. You probably didn't lose someone you love. Then Vivi got mad and said oh yeah well you think that I don't understand you. Well listen here girl I just lost my younger sister due to a accident and I,m not here begging for God to bring her back to life. **

**Don't you know somethings are God's will and second remember the good times you had with him. Then Ed huh you know there's a story about this. It about a man with waxed wings. He wanted to fly to the sun and when he was flying. His wings started to melt and came crashing down. How ironic that we scientists don't believe in Gods and yet we have the power of a God. Then Rose said that blasfemy. **

**How dare you that you compare your self to God. That is pure arrogance. Then Vivi said in her mind Ed you are a arrogant being but I can't judge you. I make sure you believe in God. I make sure of that. Then Vivi said to Rose I,m sorry for that my friend can be a bit stubborn. Then Ed said my apoloegies but do you think that a arrogant person like me have a chance to save it soul. **

**Then Rose said of course if anyone can guide you to the path to Leto it shall be Father Cornello. You three should come as well. Then Vivi said in her lower voice I hate being drag into messes. The Vivi felt a dark power and said Eli did you feel it. Then Eli said yeah do you think it a demon. Then Vivi said yeah it is lets go with them even know we don't like it here. Then the group went to Father Cornello's office.**


	7. Good vs Bad

**As the group went to see Father Cornello, Father Cornello saw one of his followers and the man said the Elric brothers and the Mendez siblings are here. Then Cornello said damn it. They know of our plans. Then a black shadow came and said you should kill them while they are busy or how about now. The Cornello nodded. Then Father Cornello order his followers to kill the Elric brothers and the Mendez siblings. **

**As the teens went to see Father Cornello. They were ambushed by the followers and Rose said brothers what are you doing. Then a man said Rose these people are against God. We must disposed them while we can. Then Ed knocks a guard down while Vivi knocks a guard as well and in the process they manage to knock all of the followers. Then Father Cornello and a shadow apear and Cornello said so you four are looking me. You two must be the Elric brothers and as for you two are the Mendez siblings. **

**Then Ed said so your the one who are filling the people minds with lies about reviving the dead. Then Vivi I can see you demon just show your self. The the shadow apears in it true form and said so you have see me. I heard about you and you brother from my demon siblings. Well I guess I,m going to destroy you and your brother so that way both of you would not interfear with our plan. Then Vivi said bring it on. As Vivi was in battle position and so was Elias. **

**While they were getting ready to fight the demon, Ed and Al were astonished to see the demon and Ed said hey Vivi so those are the demon that you talked about. Then Vivi said yeah but the only way to destroy them is to use holy powered weapons but it will take most of my energy but I can manage that but for now, you need to stop Father Cornello before whatever plans he has. Then Ed nodded. **

**Then Ed said to Cornello. So you are using the philosopher's stone to increase your alchemy. Then Cornello said this is not alchemy. I create miracles and the people believe me. Then Vivi said you bastard how can you create false miracles and have the people believe in them and you demon I hope your enjoying your show. **

**Then the demon said yes I,m enjoying myself but it will be more enjoying just to kill you but first I think I will kill your brother in front of you. Then Vivi said you wouldn't dare to touch my little brother. Then Ed thinks woah maybe I should not get her angry but I do understand her protecting her brother. I would do the same thing if anyone threatens Al. **

**Then Cornello said to Rose. Rose be a dear and grab that gun and shoot at the Fullmetal alchemist and after you shoot him shoot at the Aqua alchemist. Then Al said Rose don't do it. He is lying to you and to the town. Then Cornello said Rose do you remember you dead fiance. Then Rose said yes and you also told me that if I believe enough I will see him alive again. Then Cornello said very good Rose. Now shoot at Fullmetal. Then Rose points the gun at Al and Al said wait I,m not brother. Then Rose points at Elias and said wait I,m not sis. **

**Then Cornello said wait if you two are not Fullmetal and Aqua then it must be those two. Then Ed said how come they always mistaken Al for me. Then Vivi said man I hate it when people think Eli is the Rose shoots at Al and his head got dislocated. Then Rose scream and saw Al moves his the demon said enough talk lets start this battle. Then cornello said to the demon you take on the Mendez siblings and I take on the Elric brothers. Then the demon agreed. **

**Then Father Cornello said well how about if you can take out my chimera. Then Ed so this is what you do with the philosopher's stone. Then the chimera attcked Ed in the leg and Ed showed his automail leg. Then the chimera's claw we destroyed. While Ed was fighting the chimera, Vivi and Elias were fighting the demon, Vivi used her light sword to stab the demon in it arm. **

**While Elias was shooting his light arrows to the demon. Then the demon was mocking Vivian's fighting style. Ed was watching and fighting at the same time. While Vivi and Elias was watching and fighting as well. Then chimera attacked Ed's arm and saw his automail arm and leg. Then Farther Cornello said so you have commited the ultimate taboo. **

**So that explains that your brother's soul is in a suit of armor while you have automail arm and leg. Then Ed said you see Rose this is what happens to anyone who tries to use human transmutation and attempts to bring the dead back to life. Then Rose stood there and Ed said Al you take Rose somewhere safe. Vivi how you're holding there. **

**Then Vivi slashed the demom's chest and said we are fine but hurry up in taking down Father Cornello. We need help. I don't know if Eli can keep up. I can but I need help. Then Ed said keep fighting. I'll help you when I can. Then Ed thought mm if I can expose Cornello's plan then we finish the fight once and for all and get the philosopher's stone . Then I can help Vivi with her battle. **

**Then Vivi said ok moron lets finish this once and for all. Then the demon stab her in the arm but Vivi manage to recover and Eli attack it from behind. While Ed ran through the halls with Al and they were blocked by the guards and Ed transmuted his automail arm into a cool knife and the guards were scared and ran away and Ed stopped at Father Cornello's office and Ed thought of a plan. **

**He quickly put down the microphone and turned on the microphone while Al was transmuting a speaker for the whole town and Al said Rose this is what happens to anyone who tries to revived the dead. Then Rose said then how come Vivian and Elias can transmute if they are perfectly fine. Then Al said they paid the price by paying with their spiritual gifts and they didn't use human transmutation circle. **

**They were at a bad place at the wrong time. Then Ed was at Father Conello's office and Ed said to Cornello so why won't you just tell me about your plan and we'll be on our way. Then Cornello said fine I'll tell you. I was to use these idiots to create a holy army. People who will die in the name of Leto. Then I'll use that army to take over the country then maybe I'll give you a piece if you join us. **

**Then Ed laughed and said you really are a novice. Then Ed show the speaker switch on and the whole town heard Father Cornello speech including Vivian and Elias. Then Vivi said that bastard. I knew this a cover up. Don't tell me demon you were part of this plan as well. Then the demon said why yes and as my payment was the souls of the poeple who would die in the war. **

**Then Vivi attacked the demon and Eli said Vivi lets use the ultimate move. Then Vivi nodded. With the combined weponds. Vivi used her sword to finish the demon and she aimed at the head. Elias did the same thing and with the finishing move they killed the demon. The demon was suffering and was gone. It went back to where it came from. **

**Then Vivi said we have to help Ed. Then Eli nodded. While they went to help Ed. Ed was in trouble as Cornello transmuted his staff as a gun to kill Ed and just as Ed was in trouble. Then Vivi attcked Cornello and Conrello said I thought both of you were dead. Then Vivi said no we're not. Then she was attacking Cornello. Then Cornello said no matter I,ll finished all of you here then Cornello tried to transmute his staff again but something went wrong. Then Ed said so it went rebound. Looks like your running out of ideas.**

** Then Conello said Now behold the chosen emissary of Sun God Leto. Then Cornello used the stone to make him self two times his size and attacked Vivi and Ed. While Eli went to help Al. Al saw Eli and said Eli where is your sister. Then Eli said she is with Ed helping him. Then Eli saw Rose with her face shocked to hear the Father Cornello lied to the town and Eli said he was lying to everyone Rose. **

**Then Al said this is what happends to anyone who tries to bring the dead back to life Rose. We tried to bring our mother back to life but the transmutation circle went rebound and brother lost his leg and I lost my body. Then brother bounded my soul with the armor but he paid with his arm while doing so. Then Rose looked at Elias and Elias said we didn't used human transmutation circle. **

**We are from a different time period and all of a sudden a gate appeared and suck Vivi and I and we landed here and now we are trying to get home. Then Eli remember something and said oh shit I remember that tomorrow is Vivi birthday. Then Al said really. Tomorrow is Vivi's birthday? Then Eli said yeah hey after we get back to central can you show me a jewelry store. **

**You see I want to buy her a gift. Then Al said yes of course Eli. Maybe I should tell brother about her birthday. Then Rose said aww that's nice that your getting a gift for your sister. Then Eli blushed and said yeah. It's because she always buys me a awesome gift and I get her crappy ones but she always has them. But I decided that I should get her a necklace and a pair of earrings. **

**Then Al said at least your being a good brother. Then Eli said yeah. She always took care of me and Nayomi while mom works. Then Eli got sad and said mom I miss you so much. While Eli was helping Al. Vivi and Ed are attacking Cornello and Cornello said meet the fist of judgement. Then Ed said alright I'll give you a fist of judgement. Then Ed transmuted a statue of Leto and used Leto's fist to knockout Cornello. Then Vivi and Ed saw the stone to lose it's color and it was destroyed. **

**Then Ed and Vivi said It's a fake and Cornello was begging for his life then Vivi said you bastard you knew it was a fake. Then Ed said I DON'T CARE JUST GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE! Then Vivi said mendigo (beggar) estupido (stupid) pendejo (moron). We worked so hard and the stone was a fake. Then Ed said lets go back to Eli and Al. **

**Then the teens were reunited and Ed said the stone was a fake. Then Vivi said it's true I saw it. Then They saw Rose with a gun and she said give the philosopher's stone. Then Ed said I just said it the stone was a fake. Then Rose said your lying. You just want to use the stone to get your bodies back and use it to bring you mother back and you two want to use it to get back to your time period. **

**Then Ed said to Rose shut up. Rose it is imposible to bring the dead back to life. Then Rose said he promised me that if I had faith in him. He would bring him back to life. Then Vivi said Rose it is imposible to bring the dead back to life but there are somethings that God allows. Normaly I woild be like you praying to bring my sister back to life but is it better to see them in a better place. **

**Maybe he is there waiting for you. Then Ed said to Rose stand up and walk you have two legs. keep moving forward. With that they left the town. After they left the people of the town started rioting the church and demanded to see Cornello. Then Cornello came inside the church and said damn it they ruined the whole plan. **

**Then a mysterious woman and a mysterious man went to see Cornello and the mysterious man said to the mysterious. Hey can I eat him? Then the mysterious said the the man no you can not we need him then she talked to Cornello and said yes and we should have just started the rebelion. Then Cornello said now you two just mocked me. **

**I will not let you the the woman used her finger nails to stab Cornello in the head. Then Father Cornello dies. Then the woman said Father won't be pleased about the and now we have to start all over again. Anyways it's time to think of our next move. The the mysterious man ate Cornello's body. While the gang are in the train going back to Central. **

**Eli said hey Ed can I speak with you and Al try to keep Vivi distracted. Then Vivi said to Elias where are you going. Then Eli said I going to tell Ed something then Vivi said um ok. As Ed and Eli went to a more private place to talk Vivi wanted to spy on them and AL said um do you want to talk where you where you were born. Then Al thought damn it bad theme. Then Vivi said um ok. I was born in a another country. **

**The Al said wait I thought you were born in the country you grew up. Then Vivi said yeah but the country where I grew up is called United States of America and my real home country is called Mexico. Then Al said I never heard of Mexico or the United States. Then Vivi said well that is because maybe we are not in a different time period but in a another dimension. **

**I mean this year is 1914 right. Then Al said right so what about it. Then Vivi said in Mexico there should be a civil war right now. The Al said a war but why. Then Vivi said because the people in Mexico are tried of a corrupt government and they want better one but don't worry the people made a constitution to ensure the basic rights to all men, women and children. **

**Hey Al I miss my mom and my birthday is tomorrow and she is not here to celebrate with me and Eli. Then Al said I know that feeling. Brother and I also miss our mom but just like brother said to Rose. Stand up and walk. Keep moving forward. Then Vivi said yeah for you guys but it so hard not to see her. I wish she was with me and Eli. Man if she was here. She would want to meet you guys. **

**Then Al said sounds like your mom does allow you two to have friends over to you house. Then Vivi said yeah but if she was here don't get her mad. She is scary when she's mad. The Al thought she must be like teacher but only more nicer. While Al and Vivi were talking. Ed and Eli were talking and Ed said so what do you want to tell me. **

**Then Eli said tomorrow is Vivi's birthday and I want you and Al if you could show me a jewelry shop. Then Ed said yeah sure. Maybe I should get her a gift as well. The Eli said oh man that would be great. She would be so happy plus I know that you have a crush on Vivi. Ed said no no no I mean I like your sister as a friend and I don't like it when she is sad. That is all. Then Eli smirked at Ed and said oh yes you do like her a lot but enough of this. Lets go back to Al and Vivi. Then the gang were going back to Central.**


	8. Unexpected Reunion

**I DO OWNED FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BROTHERHOOD SQUARE ENIX DOES BUT I DO OWN OC CHARACTERS. OH AND VIVA MEXICO! HAPPY 204 YEARS OF INDEPENDENCE. **

**As the teens arrived in Central, Vivi told Ed and Eli to report to Colonel Mustang. Then Ed said aw shit fine lets go to report to colonel bastrardo. Then Vivi laughed and went to report to Colonel Mustang. Then they went to Mustang's office and Mustang said well done you four. Then Ed said that is because we have to do your dirty work. Then Mustang said so Ed are still mad that I called you shortie.**

**Then Ed yelled WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET, BEAN SPROUT! The Mustang smirked at Ed and said another false lead huh. Then Ed said yeah. Then Mustang said I believe I can help you four. Then Vivi said what do you mean. Then Mustang said I can introduce all of you the the Sewing Life alchemist. Then Ed said so why are you helping us. Then Mustang said because I do not want to owe you for doing my job. **

**Oh and one more thing Vivi, Elias do you know these people. Then a woman appears with a Gril around the same age as Elias. Next to them was a man with a woman with three Vivi and Elias went to hug the woman and they said mom your here. Then Vivi saw her cousin and said Joshua your here as well. **

**Then Vivi hugged Ana and Ed got happy and said so Vivi who are these people. Then Vivi saw the man with hatred and didn't want to see him. As well goes to the woman and her children and the man said are you going to say hi to me. Then Viv said to the man. Why should I say hello to you since you pretty much ruined our lives. **

**Then the man kept Eli said the woman is my mother and she is my cousin and that man is I hate to say this but he is my dad and that is his girlfriend and her Vivi's mom said my name is Jochebed Mendez. Vivi's cousin said my is Ana Bell. The man said my name is Salvador Mendez. I am Jocebed's ex husband and this is Miriam Diaz my girlfriend and her three children. **

**Their names are Adam, Axel and Max. Then Jochebed said nice to meet you um. Then Ed said Edward Elric and this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric. Mustang said my name is Roy Mustang. At your service madams and sir. Then Jochebed said nice to meet all of you but are you two too young to join the military. What about your mother. **

**Then Vivi said mom I'll tell you about that later but how did you and Ana get here. Then Ana said mm let me see. Oh I remember. I remember that I was walking and I saw your mom worried about you guys. She told me of what happend to you guys and I was shocked and worried about you and Elias. So as we went walking we saw a gate and the gate grab us with it's black tentacles and when we were in front of The Thing. **

**The Thing said that two people are there and they are helping to stop demons working with some greater evil and would let us through if we paid the payment but your mom said that if The Thing would let her grab some stuff and The Thing let her. Then your mom grab clothing, electronics, and most of all your sister's ashes and The Thing was waiting for her and said are you ready and The Thing took our spiritual gifts and that is how we got here. **

**Then Vivi said to her dad why are you here then so you can ruined my career and how did you get here. Then Salvador said I followed your mom and your cousin because I thought that they were looking for you two and I saw the same door and the door opened for me and Miriam and we went inside but when I saw you mother and your cousin. **

**They went inside a door and it happened to us as well. But after we crossed I saw different city when I woked up and I saw your mom. We were arguing but the military saw us and took us in to custody. But when your mom saw a photo of you and Elias. **

**She said to the officer that she is your mom and they let her and Ana go but when the officer saw me and said if I knew you or your brother and I told him yes and he let us go as well. Then Ed said so where are your stuff. Then Jochebed said they are outside. A guard is guarding them while we are inside. Then Vivi said to Eli looks like we have to rent a two apartments.**

** One for me and my true family and one for the moron aka Salvador said you better respect me or I will hit you. Then Vivi said oh yeah why should I respect you since I,m a Major here and you don't deserved my respect. Then Ed said I'm starting to like Vivi more. She has grudge against her bastard father and I have the same as well. This is going to be a great friendship. **

**Then Brigadier General Maes Hughes enters the office and said so looks like the Elric brothers and the Mendez siblings and here but who are these people. Then Jochebed said I am Vivian's and Elias's mother and my name is Jochebed. Then Joshua said I am Eli's and Vivi's cousin and my name is Joshua Bell and I am Vivi's and Eli's dad. **

**My name is Salvador Mendez and this is my girlfriend and her Hughes said nice to meet you Jochebed and Salvador and I must said you have great kids. They even joined the army to try to get back to you but looks like your here I'm guessing they are changing their minds. Then Jochebed looks at Vivi and Eli and said how come you two didn't tell me that your in the military. Then Vivi said um mom didn't tell you because you'll get mad. Then Jochebed yells at Vivi and Eli and said THEN WHY YOU TRIED TO KEEP IT A SECRET! **

**Then Eli said we didn't want to worry you mom but we are fine with it. They pay us real good and with the money we can rent a apartment. Now we just have to look. Then Salvador said so VIvi your in the military. Well At least you have a job. So you have to maintain me and Miriam. Ed was pissed at Slavador for saying that and said get a job moron. **

**Vivi is going to maintain her mom and her cousin. Not you or your girlfriend. Then Salvador said you runt how dare you tell me tell me what should I tell at Vivi. that. Your mother raised you so bad and no one should tell me what should I tell at Vivi. Then Vivi said shut up dad and stop disrespecting Ed. You don't have your business and your a normal person. **

**I on the other hand make more money than you and Ed and I have a equivilant of a Major in the Amestrian army. Then Jochebed said Salvador will you please just shut up. I know, why don't you get a job and you maitain your bitch. Then Ed said at Salvador WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT!. Then Mustang said THAT"S ENOUGH ALL OF YOU! Vivi whatever problems you have with you father. **

**Go outside to argue. Then Hughes said well where I live they are renting a decent size apartments enough for ten people and it is cheap. Then Vivi said then that's settle we just rent the place and mom and Joshua live there. Then Joshua said ok. Then Ed thought oh man Vivi's mom is like teacher but more nicer but I don't like her bastard father. No wonder she can't stand being with him. **

**Then Salvador said I think I should help Vivi to find the apartments. Then Vivi said ok mom lets go. Then Hughes said why don't you visit my darling Gracia and my sweetie Elicia. Then Vivi thought oh man now he is going to show his photos of his wife and child. Then Hughes showed a photo of his wife and child and said aren't they the prettiest ladies you have seen. **

**Then Jochebed said mm ok I,ll go and meet your wife. Vivi go and rent that apartment for me ok dear. Then Ed said hey Vivi your mom is nice. Then Vivi said I going to rent the apartment. Then Eli said hey Ed lets go to the place I told you. Then Ed said yeah lets go. Come on Al lets go get that thing. Then Vivi said where are you guys going. Then Eli said um we are going to eat something ok sis. **

**Then Vivi said well alright but be back before mom comes back ok. The Ed said don't worry about ok Vivi. Then they went to get Vivi a gift for her birthday. While the guys went to get Vivi a gift. Vivi went to the apartment and the owner was shocked to see the Aqua alchemist and offer her to rent the apartments. **

**Then Vivi agree and went to sign the contract and then Vivi said finally a place to live when we are not on missions but the bastard will have his own apartment and my mom will also get one but we will have the bigger one so haha bastard take that. So Dad here is your key and good luck. Then Salvador said alright Vivi and thank you but I don't want you to disturbed me alright. **

**Then Vivi said I don't care what you do with your life. Just don't interfere with mine ok. The Salvador went to check is apartment. Then Vivi said al right bastard but you have to pay your rent Vivi went to get the stuff that her mom brought. While Vivi was busy moving into her new home. Ed, Eli and Al were inside a jewlery store. Eli said mm I must find a gold necklace with a emerald. **

**T****hen Ed said why emerald. Then Eli said because it's her favorite color green and her second is red so if you want. You can get her ruby earrings. Then Al said brother I found some earrings that I think she will like. Then Eli and Ed saw two pairs of gold earrings. One was with emerald and the other was with ruby. Then Eli saw two gold necklaces that are also the same as the earrings. **

**They were lucky because they were cheap and Ed and Eli said we take them. Then the clerk said that will be 8,000 centz. Then Eli paid half while Ed paid the other half. Then Eli said since we got what we wanted now show me where is a bakery shop so I can buy a cake. Then the trio went to buy a cake. While they went to buy a cake. **

**Vivi was finishing unpacking the stuff that her mom brought and said cool mom brought all the things we have. But too bad there is no television channels but at least we can use the ps3 to watch movies. And with that Vivi was finished unpacking and went to find her mom. While Vivi was looking for her mom Jochebed was at the Hughes house and Gracia said so your Vivi's and Eli's mother. Well it's nice to meet you. **

**Then Jochebed said well it's nice to meet you too. I heard a lot from your husband and I must say what a lovely house you have. Then Gracia said oh why thank you but do you have a place to live. Then Jochebed said well right now Vivi is renting a apartment and I guessing that Vivi already rented and is looking for me right now. **

**Then someone knocks at the door and Gracia opens the door and saw Vivi. Then Vivi said Hi Mrs. Hughes is my mom there. Then Jochebed said hi dear what is going on. Then Vivi said oh hey mom I just rented the apartment and everything is ready so once you finished talking to Mrs. Hughes. You can go back there. Oh and here is a spare key. Then Jochbed said ok dear thanks.**

** Then Vivi left her mom with Gracia. She went to see the city and wanted to explore. She was still new to the area and wanted to see what is out there. While Vivi was sight seeing. Eli came to his mom and told her of the suprise to Vivi and Jochebed said oh my today Vivi's birthday. Well I,m guess I,m going to throw her a birthday party but someone has to distract her while we do her party. **

**Then Eli, Al, Ana and Jochebed looked at Ed and Al said then it is agree. Brother will have to distract Vivi while we put up the decorations. Then Gracia said I think that we should do her suprise party here at my house. Then all of them agree and Al said to Ed. Ok brother remember to bring Vivi here ok. Then Ed said yeah yeah. I'l bring her here. **

**Then Ed went to distract. Then Al asked Jochebed a question. Um it is true Vivi was born in a different country back where your from? Then Jochebed said please call me Jochebed and yes Vivi and Eli were born in my home country. The country is called Mexico and it is very beautiful. The culture there is fancinating and the food is so delicious that you want more. **

**Then Al said wow I wish I could go there. Then Jochebed said well if you want to go. You and your brother will have to come with us but to tell you the truth I want to stay here forever. I see no point of return. Besides I saw Ed happy that he is going to distract Vivi while we do her suprise party. Then Al said yeah ever since Vivi and Eli came.**

** Brother was shocked to see someone with the same alchemy as him and now he know Vivi's and Eli's other job. Then Jochebed said yes my children are fighting demons and they are so young. But enough talk lets finish setting up the party. The Al nodded. While they were setting up the party Vivi was walking to Glacia's house and saw Ed and Ed said hey Vivi do you want to walk. **

**Then Vivi nodded. As they were walking Ed asked a question to and said hey Vivi it is true that your born in another country. Then Vivi said who told you that I was born in a different country. Then Ed said Al told me that. Then Vivi thought I,m so going to kill Al. Then Vivi said yeah I was born in a country called Mexico. Then Ed said what a interested country. Then Vivi said yeah the first people who were there are the Aztec and the Maya. **

**The Ed asked who are they. Then Vivi said they are a ancient civilizations that they are still today but in small towns. Then Ed wow lot of history there. Then Vivi said yeah. Then Ed saw Vivi's face and saw anger and said Vivi why are you angry. Then Vivi said I,m angry at my bastard father of mine. How dare that he comes and wants to ruin my peaceful life. Hasn't he already make my life so miserably. But enough of him. Hey Ed do you want me to sing a song for you. Then Ed said yeah sure.**

** Then Vivi said ok but lets go to a private place because I get shy when people see me sing. the Ed nodded. They went to a forgotten alley and Vivi said ok here is a song called En Cambio No by Laura Pausini ( Instead No). Ok here I go.**

**Quizás bastaba respirar, Solo respirar muy lento**

**Recuperar cada latido en mi**

**y no tienes sentido ahora que no estas,**

**ahora donde estas, porque yo no puedo acostumbrarme aun**

**diciembre ya llego, No estas aquí yo te esperare hasta el fin,**

**En cambio no, hoy no hay tiempo de explicarte**

**y preguntar si te ame lo suficiente**

**yo estoy aquí y quiero hablarte ahora, ahora.**

**Porque se rompen en mis dientes,**

**las cosas importantes,**

**esas palabras que nunca escucharas**

**y las sumerjo en un lamento haciéndolas salir**

**son todas para ti, una por una aquí.**

**Las sientes.. ya besan y se posaran entre nosotros dos,**

**si me faltas tú, no las puedo repetir, no las puedo pronunciar**

**En cambio no me llueven los recuerdos**

**de aquellos días que corríamos al viento**

**quiero soñar que puedo hablarte ahora, ahora**

**En cambio no, hoy no, hay tiempo de explicarte**

**También tenía ya mil cosas que contarte**

**y frente a mi, mil cosas que me arrastran junto a ti.**

**Quizás bastaba respirar,**

**solo respirar muy lento.**

**Hoy es parte, hoy en cambio, no.**

**(English**

**Instead no**

**Maybe it would have been enough just to breath, Just breath very slowly**

**Recover every throb of me**

**and it has no sense now that you're not here,**

**wherever you are, because I can't get used to yet**

**December has come, You are not here..I'll wait for you 'till the end,**

**But instead no, today I have no time to explain**

**or ask if I loved you enough**

**I am here and I want to talk to you right now, right now.**

**Because are breaking between my tooth ,**

**the important thoughts**

**those words that you will never listen**

**and I crowd them in a lamentation making them go out**

**are all for you, one by one here**

**You feel them...are already kissing and will be put between us**

**Yes,I miss you, I can't repeat them, I can't pronounce them**

**Instead my memories do not take me**

**to those days, when we were following the wind**

**I want to dream that I can talk to you right now, right now**

**But instead no,today I have no time to explain you**

**I already had a lot of things to tell you**

**and in my face,a lot of things that are bringing me close to you**

**Maybe it would have been enough just to breath,**

**Just breath very slowly**

**Today is a part, today instead no...)**

**Then Ed said your voice just so wonderful even when you sing in Spanish. Then Vivi said thanks Ed. Then come on Vivi lets go. Then Vivi said where. Then Ed said to Glacia's house. Your mom is waiting there. Then Vivi nodded. As they were walking to Glacia's house. Everything was ready to start the party. **

**Maes informs everyone in at the base that there will be a party to celebrate Vivi's birthday aka Aqua alchemist. Most of them could not make it because of work but Roy Mustang, and Riza Hawkeye did came to the party. As they were waiting for Ed and Vivi. Vivi saw a stray kitten and said aww what a cute kitten. **

**I think that I should take her home. Then Ed said oh no not you too. First is Al and now you. Then Vivi said hey I love animals ever since I was little and my mom has a habit to pick up stray animals. Then Ed said oh great now who is next Eli. Then Vivi said he has the habit too hehehe. Then Ed got depressed and they went to Hughes house. **

**As they knocked at the door. They found the door unlocked and saw the room dark. As they entered Vivi turned the light on and saw people yelling. They said SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIVIAN! Then Vivi was so surprise that she was crying with joy and Eli came and said happy bday sis. I wanted to surprise you but I had Ed distract you while we put up the decorations. **

**Then Eli notice Vivi has a cat and said hey sis did you picked up that cat. Then Vivi said yeah I saw her all alone and I want to take her home with us. Then Jochebed said ok dear she can come with us. Then Al said kitty and ran to see Vivi's kitten and said what are you going to name her. Then Vivi said I her name will be Nani. Then Jochebed said a fine name. **

**Then Al said I wish I could have a kitty but brother won't let me have one. Then Vivi said hey how about this if you find a stray cat. My mom will take care of it for you until you get your body back. Then Al said yay a kitty. Then Ed said fine as long as the cat stays with your mom. Then Vivi said ok. Then Hughes said come on people lets celebrate Vivi's birthday. **

**Then everyone celebrated Vivi's birthday. As the party went on Eli said ok here I go. Hey sis! then Vivi said yeah Eli. Then Eli said I got a gift for you. Then Ed said Al and I got a gift for you as well. Then Vivi opens her gifts and saw earrings and necklaces and said oh thank you Ed, Al and Elias. And went to hug Ed, Al and Eli and said these are so pretty. **

**Then Vivi said hey Ana. Do you want to join in our adventure. Then Ana said yeah of course Vivi. The party was finally over. While Vivi and her family and friends went to her home but before they went home. Mustang said I want you four to meet me at my office tomorrow at 8:00 am sharp. Then the four saluted and went to some rest. Then When they went home they found the place all set and they went to their rooms. Ed and Al went in their room. While Eli went to a another room. Vivi and Ana went in their room as well as her mother. All of them went to sleep expect Al.**


End file.
